Cyborg
Cyborg is the half-cybernetic half-man, chief technological expert and one of the founding members of the FusionFall Heroes. Character history Victor Stone and his college football team were playing against another team with Victor's team winning and heading to nationals. Victory looked up to see if his father arrived, but he only saw Steven Universe sitting in his seat instead. Later, in the locker room, Victor called his dad, hoping for him to call and later, when Steven was running from security for sneaking into the game, Victor helped Steven hide in the locker room. Victor and Steven had a good conversation before Steven ran off with one of Victor's jerseys. Victor later confronted his father, Silas, at S.T.A.R Labs. While Silas tried to shrug Victor off, Victor told Silas to make time. Victor told his father that people think he can play with the best of the best and asked his father why can't he think so too. Silas told Victor they were witnessing the birth of a new race of superhumans and in that world, throwing a football is a joke and that anything Victor did compared to them was obsolete. When Victor asked if his father would come to any of his games, Silas deliberately said no. When the mother boxes activated, Silas ignored Victor and in anger, Victor stole the mother box his father was studying and the mother box exploded. Victor was hit with the energy. Barely alive, Victor was brought by his father to an advanced machine assembled by him from technology across the world. Silas attempted to use the machine to heal Victor, but the process ended up with the machine fusing to his body. At first, he was completely covered by metal, but some parts broke off his face during a battle with Parademons invaded the room. After defeating the Parademons with the help of Kid Flash, Victor was horrified at what he had become and critized his father as making him another one of his experiments was what it took to finally care about him. Later, Cyborg constructed the Fusion Tower Base 0001 and its and it's landing ship, and the team moved into its new headquarters. From that point on Cyborg served as the team's chief technician. Personality As a person, Cyborg is a very outspoken and fun-loving character who likes to enjoy life, especially since he found friends who consider him a person, not a freak. He likes to enjoy playing video games, tinkering with technological gizmos and eating. He also tends to be stubborn and has had some serious arguments with them in the past, but he does make a capable second-in-command in their absence. He also frequently bickers with Beast Boy, mostly about the latter's culinary taste and habit of misplacing all manners of personal items, though the two entertain a close friendship. He takes on the protective big brother role to Alexzanderite and Silverite, getting quite upset when they get sad and tries his best to comfort them when he can. He hates losing battles, especially to seemingly insignifcant opponents, and has been known to display emotions of anger (which he often takes out on his friends) frustration, and becoming depressed. What emotions he feels he feels deeply and passionately, but he also has a mature head on his shoulders at times, shown partly in how quick he is to forgive Terra after her sacrifice. One facet of personal vulnerability is Cyborg's great personal pride in his inventions and constructions. For this reason, he tends to foster an immense dislike for anyone abusing his technology for selfish reasons, especially Gizmo and Brother Blood, and to be overprotective of his most personal projects. He also possesses a tremendous appetite, and he will consume any edibles within his reach when hungry. His favorite food is barbecue and he also especially enjoys other meat, milkshakes, pizza, and waffles. The only food he would not voluntarily touch is Starfire's cooking and tofu (especially since Beast Boy goes to great lengths to try and make him eat it) although he once mistakenly ate the alien meat subsitute. Relationships Beast Boy Beast Boy is Cyborg's best friend. Cyborg is never hesitant to put Beast Boy in his place, especially if he feels that the younger hero is being rude or inconsiderate. This is particularly true in interactions with Raven. Yet, he is just as often seen at his friend's side causing mischief with him. Despite Cyborg's love of meat, and Beast Boy's love of tofu, the two remain close friends. Cyborg and Beast Boy have a lot in common, including a fondness for breakfast food, playing video games, watching movies, and playing practical jokes on each other. Throughout the series, Cyborg is shown to have a tough love relationship with Beast Boy. The two are close, but Cyborg feels the need to keep Beast Boy in line and maybe instill a little more consideration and maturity in him. They also enjoy playing their favorite game they made up "Stankball". Raven Raven and Cyborg have the most complex relationship from all the Fusions. They had very few episodes dedicated to mostly the two of them. This is likely because the two of them have always been fairly close and comfortable around each other, as Cyborg seems to appreciate Raven's preference for peace and quiet, but still tries to include her. Raven, for her part, seems to reciprocate this, as she is more patient with Cyborg than she is the more childish Beast Boy. Cyborg also appears to keep an eye on Raven, making sure that Beast Boy does not go over the top. In the Teen Titans Go! comics, on Christmas, Cyborg bought Raven an antique bookcase he knew she wanted, causing Raven to become uncharacteristically elated and showing an appreciation for her tastes and hobbies. When Raven is feeling out of place and lonely, Cyborg comforts her and makes her feel better, almost taking on the big brother role. Powers and Abilities Powers * Cybernetic Exoskeleton: A large part of Cyborg's human body was replaced with cybernetic implants encased in titanium plating. His brain has been sufficiently altered as to be immune to Brother Blood's psychic powers. He possess most normal human functions though, such as needing sleep, food, and has been shown being able to get sick. However, he does exhibit machine-like traits, such as needing an appropriate power source to keep his body running. The cybernetics bestow Cyborg with the following abilities: ** Greatly increased strength and endurance. He once demonstrated that he was strong enough to pick up a whole building and swing it like a bat. He is incredibly durable to harm, and resistant to adverse conditions like extreme heat, cold, and sea pressure. ** High-end sensor, communications, and computational technology. ** Producing several different tools (a saw, a welding torch, a flashlight, etc.) from his arms. His fingers also have various optics and audio tools inside them. ** Cyborg's inbuilt offensive capabilities include his trademark Sonic Cannon (one in each arm), smaller sonic blasters located in his feet, two sets of missile launchers (one in each shoulder) and a couple of missiles in his chest.. ** He is capable of detaching both arms from his body, either attached to a cable as a grappling hook, or launched as flying projectiles. He is able to remotely control them once detached, making them useful for reconnaissance and surveillance. ** At one point, he installed a super-processor chip called the Maximum-7 to further increase his abilities, but an overload forced Robin to remove it. ** Cybernetic Enhancements ** Superhuman Strength ** Flight ** Technopathy ** Shape-Changing ** Scanning ** Laser Cannon ** Boom Tube Opening ** Unique form of Regeneration Abilities * Genius Intellect: Cyborg is an expert in the fields of mechanical engineering, robotics, physics and computer science. In addition to maintaining his own cybernetic systems, Cyborg is in charge of the technology within Fusion's Tower, such as their security, analytic and electrical systems. He also invented his own specialized vehicle, which he dubbed the "Cy-car. * Expert Swordsmanship Skills: When Cyborg was trapped 5,000 years in the past, he was shown to have remarkable swordsman skills as a warrior during the battle with Krall. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Founding Members Category:Teen Titans